The Park
by HashDash23
Summary: Everyone knew that although they never could get their old park back, the New Directions would always be able to create new memories


**The Park**

Hello, I got the inspiration for this story at my grandmother's house. The thing about this story is that every New Direction's member have known each other for ages. There is also no wedding though there is Puckleberry if you squint. This is before Artie's accident.

Rachel stared at the piece of paper that she was trying to put a song for nationals.

She thought back to glee club, everyone was friends or at least tolerating each other.

'I wish everything could be like it was when we were 8'

**Flashback - 2002**

Rachel Berry clad in jean shorts and blue t-shirt ran to the park around the block from her house.

She loved that park, it was the place that she would go to and make up her own little adventures.

Finally getting there she laid on the roof of the wooden train that was there to catch her breath.

Rachel heard the groan and crash of the swings.

A girl had her stomach on the seat of the swing and was spinning around.

"What are you up to spinner" Rachel asked.

"I'm Santana Lopez" the girl said, frowning.

"Okay, I'm Rachel Berry"

"And that is Noah Puckerman" Santana pointed to the chimney of the train where a boy their age was standing on the top.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD" He shouted before his right foot slipped and he landed very hard, straddling the piece of wood.

Puck howled and slowly climbed off the train.

"Hello ladies" He greeted, walking towards them with a limp.

"Hello Noah" Rachel greeted.

"Puck" Santana nodded.

"Hey San" Brittany S Pierce greeted as she arrived, dragging Quinn Fabray with her.

Soon more people joined them at the playground- Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Joseph Hart, Rory Flanagan, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta, Sam Evans, Lauren Zizies, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams.

The group started a giant game of hide and seek.

They spent every Sunday afternoon from then until high school together.

**End Flashback**

Rachel stood up from her desk and walked to the park.

Arriving there she was shocked.

The train where Blaine had fallen off and broken his arm was gone, despite the fact a formal complaint was never filed.

The slide where they had carved their names into the bottom off when they turned 10 was gone.

The monkey bars that she never was able to reach on her own was gone.

Rachel's history was gone, only her memories.

Rachel walked over to the new swings, sat down and sighed when it didn't groan from years of rust build up.

There was a rope climbing frame that was joined to the slide which was shining bright.

There was another climbing frame with no scratches, no chipped paint, and no graffiti.

Rachel found her song of the week but was still at a loss for nationals.

**Monday at glee**

Rachel walked into glee early… again.

Rachel sat and sketched the old park, trapped in her own little world, letting her hand run free, she sketched Puck on top of the train's chimney, Santana her stomach on the seat of the swing, Brittany on the duck springsaw and everyone else was dotted around.

She never notice everyone come in and she never noticed Will Schuester trying to get her attention.

"Rachel" He said for the 10th time.

"Yes sir?" Rachel asked, startled.

"I asked if you had a song prepared?"

"I do as a matter-a-fact" Rachel stood and grabbed an electric guitar.

**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**

**Your jobs a joke, you're broke,your love life's D.O.A.**

**It's like you're always stuck in secondgear**

**And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,**

**or even youryear**

**but..**

**I'll be there for you**

**When the rain starts topour**

**I'll be there for you**

**Like I've been there before**

**I'll be therefor you**

**'Cuz you're there for me too...**

Rachel packed up her stuff and started to leave.

"Rose" Puck shouted.

**Flashback - 2007**

"Please" Rachel pleaded.

"No" Puck replied.

Rachel put on the puppy dog pout.

"Fine we'll watch it"

The pair watched Titanic and Rachel laughed hysterically at the 'King of the world' scene.

"So if I'm Jack does that make you my Rose?" Puck asked after the movie.

"You jump, I jump…Remember?" Rachel questioned hugging him.

"I'll never let go" Puck said hugging back.

**End flashback**

Rachel spun around.

"Yeah Jack?" she asked.

"Wanna go to the park?" Puck questioned.

"It's not the same" Rachel answered.

"We're still the same people" Quinn stood.

"Even if we got a little lost on the way" Santana injected.

"We still know how high to push you on the swing" Sam said.

"When you need a lift to reach the monkey bars" Finn lifted Rachel up and placed her on the piano stool.

"When Kurt needs to be walked home because he can't pee behind a tree" Mike teased.

"When Santana's face turns green, duck and cover" Blaine cringed because he learnt that the hard way.

"Wait, wait I get that you guys are the same but the parks not" Rachel interrupted.

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

Rachel explained what she found.'

"Can we see it?" Tina asked.

The group left the school and walked to the park.

"Wow, it's all gone" Joe said.

"The grass is short" Rory mumbled and everyone chuckled remembering how he used to hide in the long grass.

"So let's create some more memories" Brittany said before running off to the equipment.

The group followed, Santana going on the spinner, Puck climbing the rope climbing frame, Rory, Joe and Sugar on the swings.

Everyone knew that although they never could get their old park back, the New Directions would always be able to create new memories, but some people never change.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD" Puck shouted before his right foot slipped and he ended up, howling straddling one of the ropes.


End file.
